clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
La Lune
The twelfth episode of Season 5. Summary Jamie starts to feel envy and anger towards Jeremy as his club opens in town and ventures back to party at Julia's school, much to Julia's chagrin. Is her drinking problem returning or is Julia worrying for nothing? Meanwhile, the presidential election at Clearwater High has approached and Danielle is willing to do whatever it takes to win despite her vice's lack of enthusiasm and her opponent's tricks. And Alicia finds her life completely in the control of her boyfriend and wonders if any of the decisions she's making she even agrees with. Main Plot Jamie hates seeing everyone rally around Jeremy for the grand opening of his bar and leaves to Julia's school to party away her sorrows. When Julia is sure her drinking problem has resurfaced, Jamie tells her she has nothing to worry about, but does she? Sub Plot Danielle is on the defense as the presidential election comes and wants to do whatever she can to win, even if that means taking out her opponent. Will her dirty campaign cost her the win? Third Plot Alicia has been spending most of her time with Adam lately and finds that he's been making every decision that comes her way for her. She realizes that she doesn't even agree with what he's been doing with her life and makes her voice heard, but will this effect their relationship? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "La Lune" by Madeon and Dan Smith. *The title is French and translates to "the moon" *Jeremy opens his bar in this episode. *Danielle Hooper becomes the new president of Clearwater High with Ethan Webber as her vice. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Amadeus Serafini' as Noah *'Louis C.K' as Pierce *'Neve Campbell' as Nina Borden *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Christopher Larkin' as Luke Hayashi *'Cameron Monaghan' as Adam Iocco *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Camila Cabello' as Jasmine Martinez *'Lori Loughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Patrick Dempsey' as Edward Teller *'Zendaya Coleman' as Harley Wahlstrom *'Chloe Grace Moretz' as Ariel Westbrook *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Jamie: The next person who tells me what to do gets kicked right in their vagina! SAY HELLO TO NEW BEGINNINGS Jeremy: The grand opening of my very own bar is right now! Jamie: If Jeremy can move on and be happy, why can’t I? (Jamie is seen partying and drinking) Julia: Because your idea of moving on is gin and tequila! SAY HELLO TO THE NEW PRESIDENT Danielle: The poll is today and my vice is nowhere to be seen! Ethan: I thought we weren’t going to play this dirty! Lana: You started this and I’m going to end it. SAY WTF TO EVERYTHING Alicia: Next thing I know he’s going to want me to call him daddy or something. Angel: OKAY EW! (Alicia and Adam are seen fighting) Adam: Sometimes you just don’t do the right thing. It’s my job to tell you what’s right. Alicia: It’s my life! (Julia is seen throwing someone on the ground) (Mr. Hanson is seen reading the election winner) (Alicia is seen in a court room) Mr. Hanson: The next president of Clearwater High School is… NEXT EPISODE “LA LUNE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 512a.jpg 512b.jpg 512c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Alicia: “You took something important from me. I wanted my first time to be with someone who loved me…but instead it was forced upon me by my own teacher. I will get you locked up for the rest of your life. I promise you that.” *Jamie: “The great thing about being 18 is that I don’t have to listen to a word you have to say anymore.” *Alicia: “I don’t want to be a martyr, I just want things back to normal.” *Angel: “Men have bossed us women around for centuries, this is finally the time in history where we get to say no.” *Alicia: “So because I don’t want to put myself through all that pain again and have to stand in front of the guy who raped me, who defiled me the way he did. Look him in the eye and speak to him. Because I don’t want to do that…I’m selfish?” *Lana: “I don’t think I’m really politics material. I get drunk and say fuck too much.” *Julia: “Being an adult is hard. We’re all gonna hit these bumps, we just have to help each other through them.” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_512:_La_Lune Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Jamie Plots Category:Danielle Plots Category:Alicia Plots